Something in the Air
by JDPhoenix
Summary: Ryelsi drabbles with a holiday theme. For the LJ ryelsi group's Elf challenge.
1. What's A ChristmasGram? I Want One!

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I in any way associated with, HSM.

AN: So, I went to the mall today and saw Santa! Yay! This made me want to jump up and down like the little girl I really am inside and also brought to mind the movie, Elf. So, I came home and watched Elf and got to work on the Elf Challenge from the ryelsi group over on LJ (see my profile for the link). This is the result, or at least the start of the result. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!

**What's a Christmas-Gram? I Want One!**

All Kelsi wanted in the whole world was to get up to her dorm and crawl into bed without being seen by anyone. Her New Mexico upbringing had finally done her in today when she slipped on a patch of ice and fell butt-first into an icy puddle. Luckily she hadn't changed into her uniform yet so she'd still been able to go to work. Unluckily her pants hadn't been dry by the time her shift ended so she had to wear her uniform back to campus. She'd slipped into a practice room for a few hours when she reached campus, hoping against hope that most people would be asleep by the time she finally came up just before the midnight curfew. When the elevator opened on her floor she sighed in relief. The hallway was already dark and it sounded like most people were either sleeping or cramming for finals.

She slowly crept down the hall to her room. Julie was sleeping over at her cousin's apartment because, as she so happily put it this morning, there was _heating_ there. As she'd packed up to leave Kelsi sat dumbly in her bed, three comforters wrapped tightly around her, wishing that she had a cousin in the city to go stay with. Or perhaps a nice pent house paid for by her favorite millionaires. But no, she couldn't go to the Evans' because … well she just couldn't and she didn't want to think about it anymore!

As she neared her room she saw a small blue glow near the floor. She quickly pulled off her glasses and cleaned them in an attempt to see better.

"Oh no," she breathed when her eyes adjusted once more. The glow was from a small, clip-on reading light and was attached to a book being read by none other than Ryan Evans.

"Kelsi!" he gasped and scampered to his feet. "Listen, I'm really sorry, I --"

In the dim light she could make out his turtle neck, jeans, and black fedora, which could only mean that he saw what she was wearing.

"Not one word, Evans," she growled, shouldering past him to the door. She turned the key in the lock with more fervor than she probably should have and kicked the door open.

"Kels, will you listen to me?" Ryan asked, following her.

She slammed the door shut, or tried to. He caught it easily and stepped through, closing it calmly behind him. He flipped the light switch and she turned abruptly, radiating anger.

"I'm sorry," he said.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. He hated it when she glared. She was better at it than Sharpay and Ryan was fairly certain that his devilish sister had taught Kelsi a few tricks before they left for New York.

"I really am," he said, putting a bit of a whine into his voice. "I didn't mean it to be rude! I just trying to be polite -- and keep you from freezing in the poorly insulated dorms. You're my girlfriend and you know my parents think of you as family. You're always welcome at the pent house. Just ... not at night, at least if I'm there, which I never am so ... you can sleep over?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and the bell on the tip of her hat let out a single round note.

Ryan quickly ducked his head down to hide his expression and Kelsi dropped onto her ratty couch.

"Fine," she sighed, "go ahead and laugh. But before you do, let me remind you that I have seen you in some pretty weird costumes and --"

He slid onto the couch next to her and kissed her cheek. "You are the cutest elf I have ever seen," he said sincerely.

"I'm not an elf, I'm Santa's helper." She pointed at her ears. "See? Not pointy at all."

He tentatively touched the top of her left ear, considering it solemnly. "I like them better this way."

She sighed heavily and propped her boots on the coffee table making the bells on the tips of their curled toes jingle.

"Why didn't you tell me you were working at Santa's village? Which one is it anyway?"

"Oh no!" she cried, jumping up. "You are not coming to my work!"

"Why not?"

"Because your cell phone has a camera and if the Wildcats see this I will have to kill you _all_!"

He bit back a smile. "Fine, no pictures."

"Good," she said, and resumed her seat.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked, giving her is most endearing look.

"Maybe."

"Good, because I know what I want for Christmas." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"What?"

"I want you to keep that costume."

* * *

_reviewers go on the Nice List, non-reviewers ... you know where you go_


	2. Room For Everyone on the Nice List

AN1: The thing about the Marine is from a piece of advice someone gave in a class project this semester on how to make the holidays less stressful.

AN2: At the end Sharpay mentions the name of a wonderful film starring James Stewart and Margaret Sullavan. It was remade under a different name in 1998 with Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. Both versions are great, but I really recommend the original. It is an awesome Christmas movie, though most people don't think of it as one.

**There's Room for Everyone on the Nice List**

Kelsi tossed her bookbag in the corner and fell gratefully onto her bed. Finals were over and she was free. She was staying in New York for Christmas, despite the Evans' offer to fly her home. As much as she wanted to see her parents she also wanted to see the city during the holidays and she was going home for summer anyway, she could take advantage of Ryan's parents then.

Before Kelsi could fall into a blissful, post-finals coma, Julie came through the door, a massive suitcase in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Kelsi asked, propping herself up.

"Going home of course," Julie said, blowing her red hair out of her eyes.

"You have family in the city, how much stuff do you need to bring?"

Julie gave her a "I know you're not that dense" look and began loading beauty supplies into the case.

"Well, I'll say goodbye now then," Kelsi yawned. "Some of us plan to sleep away the pain of finals."

Julie paused, looking down at her shampoo. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me? My family would love to have you -- and Grandma's not crazy when strangers are around! You'd save Dad the trouble of finding a Marine to bring to dinner."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine here."

Julie shrugged and began planning her holiday wardrobe.

Kelsi grabbed a pillow and folded her arms beneath it, propping her chin up to stare at the photo on her bedside table. It was of the East High stage, with the entire cast of Senior Year gathered around Ms. Darbus. Most of her friends were headed home, Ryan included. They'd probably have a huge Christmas party. Zeke would make an extravagant ginger bread house, Sharpay's outfit would put the Christmas tree to shame, Troy and Gabriella would manage to get caught under the mistletoe at least a dozen times, and Chad and Taylor would fight and make up before the whole thing ended.

Kelsi sighed and reminded herself that there was a lot to do in New York over the holidays, even if she was by herself.

* * *

When her cell phone's irritating ring woke her up the room was dark, only the pink light of the phone gave her any indication that she had somehow gathered the energy to open her eyes. She grabbed vaguely for it, missing twice before angrily pulling it to her ear.

"What?" she moaned, rolling over and pushing her glasses down so she could rub her eyes.

"Kelsi?" Ryan asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she sighed, forcing some of the bite out of her voice. "Sorry, I was taking a nap. What time is it?"

"Just after five. Listen, are you sure you don't want to come home? There's room on my dad's jet. He and some of his associates from Albequerque are taking it home tonight after their meeting."

"No, Ry, I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? I mean, will you be safe all alone?"

"It's the dorms, Ryan. I'll be fine. Tell everyone I said 'hi.'"

"Okay," he said glumly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said, forcing a smile and hoping it leaked through to her voice. She put the phone back on her bedside table and the light momentarily lit up the photo of the Wildcats. She rolled over with a huff.

* * *

Ryan closed the phone and looked up. He was sitting in an uncomfortable plastic seat in JFK.

"She's not coming," he said morosely.

"Well then," Sharpay said, adjusting Boi in her arms as she stood, "we'd better get going."

Zeke, who had been sitting beside Sharpay, jumped up. "Where?" he asked. Ryan rolled his eyes. Zeke had taken the helicopter from Ithaca early that morning so he could come home with Ryan and Mr. Evans.

"To Mommy and Daddy's apartment, silly."

"What about going home?" Ryan asked, pushing through the crowds behind her.

Sharpay turned on her heel. "What?" she demanded. "You cannot seriously think we are just going to _leave Kelsi_!"

"She said she didn't want to come," Zeke said.

She held up a hand to cut him off. "And she's not going to. Well, she and I will be staying in the suite. You boys will have to share your dorm, Ryan."

"We're staying?" Ryan asked.

"We're staying," Sharpay confirmed and resumed her march to the rows of taxis outside.

* * *

Kelsi curled her toes inside the slippers Sharpay had lent her. "Thank you so much, Sharpay," she said, smiling at the crackling fire. "This place is so nice."

"No problem," Sharpay said, taking a sip of Zeke's hot chocolate.

"No Wildcat is allowed to be alone on Christmas," Zeke added.

"Exactly," Ryan said, tugging Kelsi closer to his side. At Zeke's smile he said, "What? It's cold. I'm conserving body heat."

"You can drop the innocent act, dancer boy," Zeke said, draping an arm around Sharpay's shoulders. "I saw every one of your plays in high school, I know when you're acting."

Kelsi blushed and ducked her head. A moment later a faint buzzing sent Sharpay's hand into her pocket. It returned with a gem-encrusted cell phone.

"Daddy says the boys have to be gone by eleven," she said, reading the text. "The doormen are watching for them and will call him if they're not down there in time."

"What time is it?" Zeke asked.

"Fifteen till," Sharpay sighed and turned to Zeke. He stood and offered her a hand, leading her away.

"So," Ryan said, "you're staying in my house."

"This isn't your house. It's your parents' New York apartment."

"Close enough." He kissed her neck, pausing only for a moment to smell her hair.

"Stop it!" she giggled when he sighed into her, tickling her.

"All right, all right," he said, climbing to his feet. "I'm going."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was all Sharpay."

"Really?"

"Really." He laced his fingers behind his back and bent down to whisper in her ear. "And I've never been happier with one of my sister's schemes."

"Me neither."

Ryan smiled and turned abruptly for the door. "All right, you two! Quit the mushy stuff before I have to pull out my old bat!"

Kelsi laughed at that and her giggles only increased when Boi, dressed in a Santa-esque jacket with antlers on his head, emerged from Sharpay's room. "And I thought my uniform was bad," she said, pulling Boi into her lap.

"Well," Sharpay said, settling gracefully back into her spot on the floor. She and Kelsi met each other's eyes for a long moment before she said, "_Shop Around the Corner_?"

Kelsi nodded emphatically. "Yes, please."

* * *

_Santa's making his list! You know how to end up on the Good one!_


	3. Treat Every Day Like Christmas

_AN: I was so depressed in January when I realized that the chaos of moving had ruined all my hopes of finishing the Elf challenge during the 2008 holidays, meaning I'd have to wait until December 2009. Then I saw this prompt on the list and knew exactly what I was going to do. It still meant waiting, but it was worth it. I hope you all enjoy._

_Timeframe: HSM2  
_

**Treat Every Day like Christmas**

Derby Evans enjoyed meddling in her children's lives -- and not just because Sharpay's face scrunched up so hilariously when she was annoyed. That was why she decided to break tradition that year and have her anniversary party at Lava Springs, even though all the arrangements had already been made to have it in a hotel in Albuquerque.

She tried very hard, as she waited for Vance to return with her drink, not to laugh at the Wildcats. A particularly disgruntled boy with large hair had just passed, muttering about how he would never live this horror down. She decided not to compliment him on how adorable he looked in his Santa hat.

Though the hats may have been a problem. Usually, all she had to do to find Ryan was search for the boy wearing the hat, but with all of the servers wearing one it was problematic at best. She scanned the crowd, smiling at anyone who caught her eye, until she saw a dark blue fedora. Vance had been waylaid by one of the club's other governing board members and wasn't likely to escape soon, so Derby made her way through the crowd to her son, pausing every few steps to thank someone for coming.

He was sitting at the piano, playing a duet with the young girl who Sharpay had hired to replace poor Tiffany. The song ended and the girl transitioned easily into the next piece, leaving Ryan out. Derby smiled at her son's small pout and decided it was time he danced with her. As she approached Ryan reached up and flicked the puff ball on the end of the girl's hat. Derby froze, her eyes going wide, before she took two small steps, bringing her just close enough to hear the two, but not to be obvious should either turn back and see her.

"Stop it," the girl muttered when Ryan flicked the ball again.

"But it's a Santa hat," he said with a smile, "you're supposed to make it flop around."

"Not while Santa is playing the piano, you aren't."

"I've never heard that rule," he said, flicking it again.

The girl shook her head slowly. She had yet to stop playing and Derby was very impressed with her composure under such impish pressure.

"Why is it Christmas themed?" she asked abruptly, making Ryan pause. "I mean," she added, "it's over a hundred degrees out, it just seems weird."

He smiled as he said, "Mom always wanted a winter wedding, but Grandpa -- Dad's dad -- was sick and they didn't think he'd live long enough if they waited. So they had a Christmas themed ceremony in the middle of July. Every year since they've repeated the theme for their anniversary party. What?" he asked and Derby wondered what the girl's expression was that made his tone almost defensive.

"I think it's sweet," she said. "Having the wedding early, Christmas in July … it's nice."

She glanced at him and Derby couldn't help but smile at the way the two stared at each other. For a moment she wondered if her son was going to make a move -- she spent several tense seconds debating between turning away and stopping them -- before Ryan slid over on the seat, almost toppling the poor girl as he took over playing. The girl, balanced on the edge of the bench, stared at him in shock and burst out laughing. No one else seemed to notice the change in musicians and Derby turned back to the room at large with a smile just as Vance arrived with her champagne.

"I thought we had the party here to get Sharpay to spend more time with that baker," Vance said, glancing over Derby's shoulder at the piano.

Derby shrugged and took a drink. "So did I. It seems we missed a few things."

Vance nodded, leading her towards the dance floor. "She's cute though. Talented."

She handed her glass to a passing server before taking Vance's hand and adding, "She always wears hats, too."

The Evans smiled knowingly at each other as their son and the pianist began a new duet.

* * *

_reviews = love_


End file.
